mega_manfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Quake Woman
'''Quake Woman, auch als Tempo in ihrer zivilen Form bekannt, ist ein Robot Master, der von Dr. LaLinde und von Dr. Thomas Light als Assistentroboter für die Geowissenschaften erbaut wurde. Geschichte Mit Hilfe von Dr. Light schaffte es die Geowissenschaftlerin LaLinde selbst einen Robot Master zu erbauen und behandelte sie wie ihre eigene Tochter. Nach einem Unfall durch eine Lawine glaubte LaLinde, dass Tempo nie mehr wieder ihr glückliches und fröhliches Mädchen sein würde, weshalb sie ihr den Persönlichkeitschip entfernte (MM: 15). Spiritus Ex Machina Bei der Advanced Robotics Trade Show (A.R.T.S.) erschien auch Dr. LaLinde mit der emotionslosen Quake Woman. Während LaLinde bei Dr. Light und Dr. Cossack im Höhrsaal mit dem Emerald Spears Anführer sprachen, gab die Wissenschaftlerin preis, weshalb Tempo keine Gefühle und Emotionen zeigte. Diese war derweil beschäftigt, zusammen mit Pharaoh Man, Elec Man und Mega Man die von der Gruppe plazierten Bomben zu entschärfen. Als Alexander "Xander" Payne einige der Bomben doch hochgehen ließ, kopierte Mega Man Quake Womans Waffe und beide konnten die drei Professoren noch retten. LaLinde versprach nach diesem Ereigniss Tempos Persönlichkeitschip wieder einzubauen (Spiritus Ex Machina Saga). Ausenmissionen Während Roll, Tempo und Kalinka ihren letzten Tag am Strand feierten, da Kalinka mit ihrem Vater in ihr Heimatland fliegen wollten, kippte das Wetter und ein Kreuzfahrtschiff, dass auf ein Riff stieß, drohte zu kentern. Mit Hilfe von Rush, Oil Man und der von Oil Man aktivierten Splash Woman retteten sie die Passagiere und konnten das Ölleck reparieren (MM: 19). Bei einer Arktismission mit Roll, Mega Man und Ice Man sollten Quake Woman und Mega Man von Roll miteinander verkuppelt werden. Durch einen Unfall brach die Höhle in der sie gruben ein und Quake Woman und Mega Man konnten klären, dass sie weiterhin auf freundschaftlicher Ebene bleiben wollten. Die Vier konnten einen Weg aus dem eingestürzten Höhlensystem finden, während Tempo die neue Emotion Aufregung lernte (MM: 22). Shadow of the Moon Nachdem Break Man Shadow Man mit weiteren Robot Master von Dr. Wily überzeugen konnten, mit ihm zu kooperieren, teleportierten sich alle zurück in eine neue Basis von Wily. thumb|250px Break Man selbst stattete Quake Woman einen Besuch ab, um die Deffinition von "Familie" zu erfahren, da Tempo anfing, LaLinde schon als Mutter zu bezeichnen. Diese erzählte ihm, dass sie LaLinde immer noch akzeptieren würde und in die Zukunft schauen würde, anstatt in der Vergangenheit zu verweilen. Trotzdem konnte sie Blues nicht die richtige gewünschte Antwort liefern und LaLinde schritt in der Situation ein, was ihn dazu brachte, wieder zu verschwinden (MM: 34, 35). Vita Persönlichkeit Durch das Entfernen des Persönlichkeitschips empfand Tempo weder Emotionen noch Ängste oder Sorgen, sodass, wenn sie angesprochen wurde, wie ein Roboter emotionslos und sachlich antwortete.thumb|250px|right Nachdem LaLinde wieder ihren Persönlichkeitschip eingesetzt hatte, begann Quake Woman Gefühle wie Schüchternheit zu erkennen, ist aber dennoch so aufgeweckt und hilfsbereit wie Rock und Roll, doch hat panische Angst, wenn sie lebendig begraben wird oder in Höhlen arbeitet. Auch sie sieht wie ihre "Mutter" die Zukunft positiv und versucht die Vergangenheit zu vergessen. Im Gegensatz zu Blues hat sie es gelernt, dass man das Vergangene nicht wieder rückgängig machen kann und vergibt LaLinde für das Ausschalten ihres Persönlichkeitschip. Erscheinungsbild Als Tempo zeigt sie ein jugendliches Mädchen mit grünen Augen und langen braunen Haaren, die vereinzelt mit einer rosa Klammer gehalten werden. Sie trägt in ihrer zivilen Form eine langärmlige dunkelgrüne Bluse, die von einer lila Schleife vor der Brust zusammengehalten wird, ein gelbes Unterhemd darunter, einen knielangen, grünen und glatten Rock, sowie braune Halbschuhe mit jeweils zwei grauen, runden Schnallen. thumb|250px|Konzept Art Als Quake Woman wird ihr Haar durch einen Helm zu zwei Zöpfen nach hinten zusammengebunden und ihre Rüstung erscheint ebenfalls in einer grünen Farbe mit vereinzelt lila Komponenten und einem gelben, ovalen Edelstein auf der Brust. Fähigkeiten Während sie wie Pharaoh Man in der Lage ist, Sprengstoff riechen zu können und Bomben zu deaktivieren, besitzt sie den Quake Drill, einen Bohrer, der an ihrem rechten Arm erscheint. Ihn kann sie vielseitig einsetzen wie zum Beispiel Bodenwellen und kleine Erdbeben erzeugen, sowie Tunnel zu bohren. Trivia *In Mega Man 19 lautet ihre Modellnummer LMN-001, während in dem Mega Man Volume 4 sie als DLLN-001 (D'r. '''L'ight L'aLinde '''N'umber) vorgestellt wurde. Ian Flynn bestätigte jedoch LMN-001. *In der Mega-Mail von Mega Man 31 wird gesagt, dass sie in ihrem Aussehen älter als Rock und Roll wirken soll und älter als dreizehn ist. *Wie auch Dr. LaLinde wurde Tempo von Ian Flynns Frau Aleah Baker entworfen und nicht von Capcom. Sie taucht somit nie in den Spielen auf. *Sie ist mit Roll und Splash Woman die einzigen bisher existierenden weiblichen Robot Master in den Comics. *Tempo hängt ebenfalls mit Musik zusammen und zwar definiert es das Zeitmaß an Geschwindigkeit eines Musikstückes. en:Quake Woman es:Quake Woman Kategorie:Charakter (Archie) Kategorie:Robot Master